Demon Within
by Female Phantomthief
Summary: Shun has a secret.  One that might destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! A few notes. One if you don't understand what's happening right away, good, I want it to be like that. Two I won't be updating Neji's Pokemon Story as much while I work on this one. I just had a brainstorm so I wanted to do this. And three, this chapter is from Shun's POV, the rest won't be (Maybe). I don't own Bakugan but the Okamiyasha is mine. Don't you dare try to take her without permission.

* * *

Prologue.

I have a secret. If someone were to find out, I would be locked in a maximum security facility until they figured out what to do. I am the host for the Okamiyasha, the most powerful demon on Earth. She could destroy the entire country of Japan is a split second. And that's in her human form. She usually stays pretty quiet and leaves me alone, but recently things have changed. She keeps trying to find a way out of me and she's always making stupid comments about whatever I do. The worst part is I can't even tell my friends because they'll try to find a way to release her from me thinking they'll be helping. But that would kill me and she'd destroy the world. Actually I take that back that isn't the worst part. The worst part is that the Vestals and Gundalians have teamed up to try and release her. And my friends are starting to ask questions. Like why they're only targeting me and not Drago again. And why I talk to myself.

My name is Shun Kazami and this secret could destroy the world.

\/\/\/\/\/

Darkness covered the land in a blanket of death. Her shrill laughter filled the air, blocking the screams of the dying. She had forgotten what it felt like to end the lives of useless mortals. She had forgotten what it was like to be free. A figure lay collapsed behind her. Okamiyasha's life line, the one keeping her in the earth once again. Okamiyasha's six long black tails swished back as the screams stopped. She turned her eyes to the last remaining mortals in Japan, the friends of her host. She could smell the fear coming off them like waves. As she was deeply breathing the scent of fear a gray wolf leaped up next to her. Okamiyasha turned to it, "What is it Shiba?" she snapped.

The wolf turned back into it's human form. "M-my lady there is trouble at the den. It seems that the mortals have decided to fight back."

"WHAT!" Okamiyasha screeched.

She whipped around to face her host. "Grab the boy and let's go!" turning to the humans she added, "I'll finish you later."

Okamiyasha smirked as the mortals shrunk back in fear. Shiba picked up the unconscious host and the two left.

Dan got shakily to his feet and looked at his friends. "I-I've never been so terrified in my entire life."

"Me either." Marucho replied.

"We shouldn't have done it. If we hadn't have... Maybe all this wouldn't have happened." Drago said.

Dan nodded, "If we had just left Shun alone. We wouldn't have destroyed world. Okamiyasha has been returned and it's all our fault."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaaaaack! This chapter's pretty short, but important. Stephy825: Hey thanks for pointing out the mistake! I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue!

* * *

Chapter 1, The Deal.

Shun closed his eyes, concentrating on what his grandfather had told him. About controlling Okamiyasha. "To control Okamiyasha you must make a deal with her. And to do that you have to summon her." Shun's grandfather had said.

"How am I suppose to summon her without her being released?" Shun asked.

His grandfather (Man he needs a name) shrugged. "I dunno."

Shun sighed, "I hate you."

Shun sighed (This time not in the flashback) "How the heck am I suppose to summon Okamiyasha." he mumbled to himself.

Then he had an idea. Concentrating on the second soul within him, Shun drew out the ancient power his family possessed. The power to detach ones soul from their body.

Shun carefully drew out just enough of Okamiyasha's soul that he could talk to her. But not enough for her to be truly free. In human form the Okamiyasha had long, black hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless, ankle length dress with a slit on one side that started at the knee. Her skin was an almost sickly pale and she had a glare that would melt a mountain with just a glance. Even so Shun held her gaze. Not taking his eyes off her face for a second. "What do you want brat?" Okamiyasha growled.

"I wish to make a deal with you." Shun said, not showing any fear.

Okamiyasha chuckled, "A deal? Just like you father."

Shun glared at the mention of his father. Between the two of them, their glares alone would destroy Japan.

"If you accept the terms i'm about to give you." Okamiyasha continued, "You will gain half of my power. The other half I keep."

Shun nodded, "Very well, name your terms."

"First, you must detach your soul from you body every once in a while. To give me some freedom."

Shun narrowed his eyes, "How am I suppose to trust you."

Okamiyasha just smirked, "Second, you are not allowed to 'get it on' with anyone. I don't not wish to be around for that."

"I have to wishes to 'get it on' with anyone, anyways."

"Oh? Your eighteen and have no sexual desires?"

"I don't like this conversation anymore."

"And lastly," Okamiyasha said ignoring Shun's last comment. "You are to NEVER speak of this deal to anyone. Or i'll destroy you from the inside out."

"Alright Okamiyasha, I accept your terms."

"Very well." Okamiyasha said, "To obtain half of my power, you must say my secret name. Falastare."

"Falastare." Shun repeated.

Immediately Shun could feel a tingling sensation all over his body. The tingling turned to pain and Shun collapsed to his knees. "Endure brat! If you don't you'll never obtain my power!" Okamiyasha yelled.

The pain quickly subsided and Shun looked up at Okamiyasha, who was fading as the soul summons wore off. "Remember my secret name." Okamiyasha said, "And the terms. If you do no harm will come to you."

With that Okamiyasha faded and Shun blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long I only have time to write maybe Thursday and Friday nights and Saturdays. Stephy825 pointed out that I put "I have to wishes to 'get in on' with anyone" or something like that. I mean't "I have no wishes to 'get it on' with anyone. Sorry fanfiction wouldn't save the chapter after I finished writing it so I was rushing the second time!

yumikilala: Don't worry i'm gonna finish it!

Yuu13: Thanks i'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Chapter 2, Leave... Me...Alone!

A few hours later Shun awoke to something wet hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the sky. Which was full of gray clouds and raining. Shun got up and grumbled, "Stupid grandfather. Couldn't he have brought me inside so I didn't get rained on?"

Shun quickly walked over to the backdoor before he could get soaked. He opened the door and walked inside. Shun's grandfather looked up from the book he was reading. "Took you long enough." he said.

Shun just glared and walked to his room. He grabbed a random book of his shelf and looked at the title. "Fullmetal Alchemist? Eh why not."

Just as Shun opened the book his watch started beeping at him. Shun snapped the book shut and pushed a button. Dan's crazed voice met him. "SHUN! SHUN! SHUN! SHUN! SHUN!"

"What!" Shun yelled back.

"YOU HAVE TO GET TO INTERSPACE FAST!" Dan yelled.

Shun blinked, "Interspace? Why?" he asked.

"NONE OF THE OTHERS ARE HERE AND I WANT TO BATTLE!"

Shun pressed the button again and hung up on Dan. Once again as he was picking up the book to read it his watch beeped. This time it was a much calmer Marucho. "Hey Shun, do you any info on this demon called Okamiyasha? I heard some rumors about her and wanted to do some research."

Shun's eyes widened slightly, "Why would you ask me about this?"

"Well because your family is full of ninja, so I thought you would know about the clan that keeps her sealed inside one of them."

Shun bit his lip so hard it bled. "Y-yeah I know which clan it is. But I can't tell you about them, out of respect."

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense. See ya."

"Yeah bye."

Shun hung up and for the third time picked up the Fullmetal Alchemist volume. Volume one actually. He was just reading the part where Ed and Al meet Rose when he watched beeped again. "SON OF A-" Shun yelled.

He pressed the button again, and it was Dan...Again. "What do you want this time?" Shun asked with icy coolness.

"Uh, do you want to battle?" Dan asked.

"NO!"

Shun hung up again. After reading for a few minutes his grandfather called him. "Shun! Your friend is here!"

Shun closed the book again, "Coming!" replied.

Shun left his room and went to the living room where none other than Dan was waiting. As soon as he saw Dan, Shun turned around and started to head back to his room. Shun's grandfather grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where are you going?" his grandfather asked.

"To get a katana." Shun answered.

"Why?"

"To kill Dan."

Dan took several steps back towards the door. "I was just in the neighborhood and was just wondering if you wanted to come to Interspace with me." Dan said quickly.

"Bullshit." Shun mumbled, then said louder, "Not really."

Dan pouted, "Plllleeeeaaaassssseeee?"

"No." Shun said coldly.

"Pwease?"

"Hell...No."

"Onegai?"

"N...O..."

"Por flavor?"

"First it's por favor and NO!"

"Fine."

Dan turned around and slowly starting walking towards the door, like he was trying to change Shun's mind using guilt. Shun rolled his eyes. "It's not going to work Dan."

Dan turned around and stuck his lower lip out in a pouty face. "Damn."

Finally Dan left and Shun could get back to reading.

After about an hour Shun got another call on his watch, again it was Dan. "Seriously this time the Gundalians are here!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"No seriously. Dude you have to believe me!"

Dan stuck his arm out so Shun could see and sure enough, a bunch of generic Gundalians were there. "You really need me for a bunch of generics with the same Bakugan?"

"I'm the only one here."

Shun sighed, "Fine."

"YAY!"

Shun hung up on Dan, put Fullmetal Alchemist back on the shelf, grabbed his katana, and headed toward Interspace.

* * *

Yup Shun's gonna kill something. The next chapter will say if it's Dan or the generic Gundalians.


	4. Chapter 4

I must say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and been patient enough to wait for the next chapter of Demon Within. It's another short chapter but the story will be picking up soon so the chapters will be longer.

The italics are Okamiyasha speaking.

I apologize for any misspelled words, I can't spell all that well.

* * *

Chapter 3, Breaking the Fourth Wall and Darkness.

Shun couldn't believe it, was Dan really that stupid? Or did he have a death wish?

It turned out that the so called Gundalians were just an illusion set up by Marucho to get Shun to Interspace. Dan was now nagging Shun about brawling him. Shun was so ready to kill Dan, it didn't help that Okamiyasha was laughing.

_You stupid human! How could you fall for something like that!_

"Shut up." Shun hissed.

Dan and Marucho looked at Shun. "Who are you talking to?" Dan asked.

"Myself." Shun lied.

"Oh okay...and did you answer?"

"Yes." Shun said flatly.

Dan and Marucho anime sweatdropped. As Okamiyasha continued to laugh Shun briefly wondered if it was possible to kill a demon while they were sealed inside you. "So...about that battle-"

Shun cut off Dan, "NO! This is not a fanfic that will end up like the actual episodes! I am not going to brawl you in a battle that will last almost the entire episode, or in this case chapter, which you will win because at the last moment when it looks like you're about to lose you take out your battle gear which you can't seem to win a battle without!"

"Hey, atleast this is better than Pokemon where Ash is saved by the random trainer of the week!" Dan shot back.

"You have a point there." Shun admitted.

Marucho cut in, "So if the fanfic isn't going to have Bakugan battles then what will it be about?"

"Battles between humans, Vestals, Gundalians, and demons, a test of our trust of eachother, a couple romantic moments maybe, a battle between souls, a some comedy throw in there to lighten up the seriousness." Shun replied.

Dan tilted his head, "But hasn't this been just comedy and goofyness to far?"

"Did you read the prologue? That was pretty serious. Once we get to the plotline it'll be better this is just starting out slow. But if you pay attention you'll find important plot details in these chapters."

"Really?"

Shun shrugged, "I dunno i'm just saying what the author tells me to."

The three friends departed, Dan to go annoy someone else, Marucho to fix some stuff on Interspace, and Shun to return home, but Okamiyasha had a better idea.

_Shun why not go kill that friend of yours?_

"Which one?" Shun asked.

_The annoying one. I can sense that your annoyance why not just get rid of him._

Shun stopped walking "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I will not fall into hatred and darkness like my father did."

_Oh but Shiba is such a loyal ex-human wolf demon._

Shun growled "I already told you, I will never fall into the darkness!"

_Well see about that._

* * *

If you have any ideas for Demon Within I would greatful if you told me them. I have a very short attention span so it's hard for me to come up with the middle of a story. The beginning was pretty easy and I have an idea on how it's going to end (Actually several) but I can't figure out how to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is chapter four of Demon Within, now with 10% more plot that the other chapters!

Mana thanks for the ideas! But i'm not planning on using them. I've got alot of stuff figured out already.

* * *

Chapter 4, Be Careful What You Almost Wish For.

_Well see about that. _Okamiyasha's words kept echoing in Shun's mind. Neither of them had said a word since that time and Shun had long since returned home. Shun shook his head, it was no use driving himself insane thinking about it Okamiyasha was just being a cocky old hag.

_I am not an old hag!_

"How long exactly have you been alve?" Shun asked.

_About a thousand years._

"In human terms your an old hag."

_You are so lucky that you're the only thing keeping me tied to the Earth or I'd destroy you._

This bit of information startled Shun, his grandfather had never told him anything about keeping Okamiyasha tied to Earth. "So if I were to die..." Shun began.

_Yes, I would return to the demon world and never be able to come back to Earth._

"I see."

This new information on Okamiyasha would serve to be very useful in the future, Shun was certain of that.

XDXDXDXDX

A few days later Shun was at the edge of his sanity, Okamiyasha never left him alone. Right about now the whole killing himself so Okamiyasha would leave thing sounded pretty nice.

_Awwww Shun what's the matter you seem a little on edge._

Shun growled but didn't reply.

_What now you're going to ignore me?_

"Holy sh*t you're worse that Dan is!" Shun finally yelled.

This got him strange looks from his grandfather. "Okamiyasha?"

Shun nodded, "I almost wish my friends somehow found out about Okamiyasha."

Shun's watch beeped signaling that one of his friends was calling. He pressed a button and Marucho's face showed up. "Hey Shun, can you come to Interspace for a little while?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah sure." Shun replied.

Suddenly Dan's face appeared. "What you'll come if Marucho asks but not me?"

"One, I like Marucho more that I like you. Two, he didn't say anything about brawling, just going."

Dan pouted for a moment before Marucho's face appeared again. "See you in about twenty?" Marucho asked.

"Sure."

Shun hung up on Marucho and Dan, stood up, and after say bye to his grandfather once again headed to Interspace. This time without a deadly weapon. Actually that's a lie because Okamiyasha's with him.

XDXDXDXDX

At Interspace, Marucho has something interesting to tell Shun. "I've been doing a little more research on Okamiyasha." Marucho stated.

"Really? I assume you found something intresting if you want to tell me." Shun said.

Marucho nodded, "I found the name of the family that seals Okamiyasha."

"And?"

"It's Kazami."

Shun started to get an uneasy feeling. "Must be a different branch of the family than i'm from because i've never heard of that." he lied.

"But two chapters ago you said you did know the family but weren't going to say something out of respect." Marucho pointed out.

"Damn." Shun said under his breath.

Marucho held up a piece of paper. "I also found a list of the former and current containers of Okamiyasha and found something interesting."

Shun sighed, "You found my name." he said.

Then he looked upwards, "I said almost." he mumbled.

Marucho nodded "Why didn't you tell us?"

"One of the terms Okamiyasha set was that I couldn't tell anyone." Then to Okamiyasha "It doesn't count when they found out themselves right?"

_No._

"So when you were 'talking to yourself' you were talking to Okamiyasha?" Dan asked.

Shun nodded. "Another thing i've found out is how to release Okamiyasha, that's why i've called you here. We're going to release her from you." Marucho said.

_Yes!_

"NO!" Shun yelled. "If you release Okamiyasha you destroy the Earth. I'll suffer mental insanity because Okamiyasha won't leave me alone before I let her kill anyone!"

_Oh come on, I'm not that bad!_

"Yes you are."

Drago, who had been silently sitting on Dan's shoulder finally spoke. "Is there any chance that the Bakugan could defeat Okamiyasha when she was released?"

Okamiyasha laughed like a crazy person. "Judging by the insane laughter from Okamiyasha, no."

"So no releasing Okamiyasha for the sake of the Earth, got it." Marucho said.

After chatting for a while Shun said goodbye to his friends. As Shun left Interspace again he had a bad feeling that Dan was going to do something stupid.

* * *

I'm on a roll right now! This next chapter should be out sometime next week. I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week. The rest of the day will be spent at the church where my mom cooks on Wednesday nights, tomorrow will be spent cleaning the house because my grandparents are coming, Friday i'll possibly be spending the night at a friend's house and then going to a concert on Saturday (Skillet, Family Force 5, Lecrae, and Anthem Lights!), Sunday i've got nothing really so i'll write as much as I can then.


	6. Chapter 6

I was reading the prologue again so I could retype what happened there for this chapter and it says something about the Vestals and Gundalians teaming up. Pretend it never said that, I forgot about that and am not planning on using that.

* * *

Chapter 5, Released.

Dan was an idiot, everyone knew that, you could just look at him and know he was an idiot. This was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. Even dumber than the time he had stolen Runo's bra and hid it in the freezer. What did he do? Release the most powerful demon in existence, Okamiyasha. Now he sat huddled with his friends Marucho, Runo, Drago, and Jake as said demon murdered everyone she could find. A black haired man appeared and said something quietly to Okamiyasha. Whatever he said seemed to anger Okamiyasha for she screeched at him, turned to the humans and spoke. "I'll finish you later." she said.

Then the black haired man grabbed Shun and the three of them left.

Dan got shakily to his feet and looked at his friends. "I-I've never been so terrified in my entire life."

"Me either." Marucho replied.

"We shouldn't have done it. If we hadn't have... Maybe all this wouldn't have happened." Drago said.

Dan nodded, "If we had just left Shun alone. We wouldn't have destroyed world. Okamiyasha has been returned and it's all our fault."

Runo had been facing the direction Okamiyasha left in, but when she heard this she whipped around to face Dan. "OUR fault! YOU are the one who released Okamiyasha even after Shun's warnings!" she yelled.

Dan looked down at the ground, "You're right, this is all my fault."

"Don't worry Dan I'm sure there's a way to reseal her, if not one of the Kazami woud have died without another resealing her a long time ago." Marucho reasurred Dan.

"How are you so sure about that?" Runo asked.

"If the rest of the Kazami family is anything like Shun they wouldn't have let there even be a chance that Okamiyasha could destroy the earth. Atleast without giving the humans a chance to fight back." Marucho answered.

This caused Dan to perk up a little. "You're right! We still have a chance to end Okamiyasha's reign! But who would know how? Well other than Shun but he isn't an option right now."

"There's always Shun's grandfather!" Jake suggested.

Marucho shook his head, "We're the last living humans in Japan."

"Good thing we all live in America huh? Or our parents would be dead too." Dan joked.

Everyone glared at Dan, whiched caused him to shut up. Then Marucho remembered something he had read about when researching Okamiyasha. "I've got it! There's a Kazami who lives in China named Ichijo who's suppose to know all about Okamiyasha. It's a little far, but right now it's our only lead."

Dan punched the air, "Alright lets go to China!"

Thus begins the race against time to reseal Okamiyasha.

XDXDXDXDX

When Shun opened his eyes he found a familiar face several inches from his. Startled by this Shun tried to sit up and ended up crashing foreheads with the person. "Ahh, what the hell!" both of them exclaimed.

In the background Okamiyasha laughed at the two Kazami. Yeah that's right they're both Kazami, but who could the older one be?

The older of the two Kazami had armpit length black hair that was tied in a ponytail, his bangs were almost indentical to Shun's except they were a bit longer. His eyes, unlike Shun who's were amber, were blood red. It wasn't just his bangs that were almost indentical to Shun's, it was also his face, except for the three claw-like scars on his right cheek and the olderness, they're were the same. This man was wearing a very ninja-like outfit, in other words all black and fishnet. Have you guessed who it is yet?

"Shiba stop playing around and get over here!" Okamiyasha laughed.

"Yes my lady." Shiba said.

As Shiba walked over to Okamiyasha, Shun was surprised to find he wasn't tied up or anything. Shun sat cross legged with his arms crossed and calmly spoke to Okamiyasha. "It's nice to see you again." Shun paused for a moment, "Falestare."

Okamiyasha hissed at Shun. "Be quiet you annoying pest!"

"Oh, i'm sorry, did you not want me to call you that?" Shun asked inncently.

Okamiyasha strode over to where Shun was sitting and slashed her claw-like nails across Shun's face, leaving three marks, similar to Shiba's, on his left cheek. Shun gingerly touched the slashes, which had begun to bleed. "That's one helluva bitch slap you got there Falestare!" he said.

"Shun please silence yourself!" Shiba hissed.

Shun gave Shiba a fake smile, "Of course daddy, i'll behave like the good little boy you though you raised."

Okamiyasha was at the end of her, almost none-existant patience, she leaped at Shun and pinned him to the ground. She was completely set on ripping his throat out with her fangs until she remembered one very important detail, Shun was her lifeline, if he died she'd return to the demon realm for good. Okamiyasha very slowly got off of Shun and walked back over to opposite side of the cave. Shun once again sat cross legged and stared calmly at Okamiyasha. Okamiyasha began to glare at him, but just like the time he made a contract with her, Shun's eyes remained unwavering. Okamiyasha turned away and began walking to the cave entrance. "Hey, Falestare, since you're unsealed does that mean I can 'get it on' with people now?" Shun asked.

Shun smirked as Okamiyasha screamed and ran out of the cave, Shiba stayed to guard the captive. Maybe being Okamiyasha's lifeline wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter.

Next chapter we get to learn a little about resealing Okamiyasha, but is good news, or bad?


	7. Chapter 7

Lots of talking this chapter, but there is important stuff here. Took a little longer than I said to get this chapter out.

* * *

Chapter 6, Ichijo and Pink

Finding the person named Ichijo Kazami proved to be harder than Dan and the others first thought. Then when they did finally find him, they found he was a bit well...Odd.

The man who opened the door was not who they expected. Ichijo Kazami was in his late twenties, twenty-eight to be exact, he had waist length, bright pink hair that was tied in a braid, amber eyes that were a shade darker than Shun's, and wore bright orange pants, a bright green tank top, and purple flip-flops. Dan couldn't help but stare a little. "Excuse me, are you Ichijo Kazami?" Marucho asked, breaking the silence.

"I sure as hell ain't Ichijo Kurosaki so who else could I be?" Ichijo replied.

"Uhhh, we need to ask you a few questions about Okamiyasha, would you mind answering?" Marucho asked.

At the mention of Okamiyasha, Ichijo's eyes grew wide. Quickly he pulled the group inside. "What do you know about Okamiyasha?" Ichijo demanded.

Marucho quickly explained the situation, with comments added by Dan and the others. Once they were finished Ichijo sighed, "So my nephew got himself into trouble again has he?"

"Nephew?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, i'm Shun's father's brother."

"Oh."

"Alright now to the important stuff, unfortunatly there is no way to reseal Okamiyasha once she's been released."

Everyone faces fell a little. "I hear a but." Marucho said.

Ichijo smiled, "Smart kid, there is one. But there is a way to finish her off for good."

"How!" Dan demanded.

"It's simple yet not, you'd need atleast three people to do it and atleast one needs to be a Kazami. The Kazami would need to separate Okamiyasha's soul from her body and transfer it into the body of another person. One with a strong enough will to hold off her taking then over until, person three can kill Okamiyasha's body. That means burning her, slitting her throat, stabbed her vitals, anything like that."

Marucho automatically started thinking about how they could do this. "We have Shun as our Kazami, we can fill him in when we rescue him, I bet either Drago or Dan...forget it Drago has a strong enough will to hold off Okamiyasha, and any one of us would be willing to kill her body."

"Hey why don't you think I have a strong enought will to hold off Okamiyasha?" Dan asked.

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE BEEN RELEASED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Runo yelled.

"You didn't have to yell.." Dan pouted.

"Dudes, there's one small detail missing on that plan of yours Marucho." Jake suddenly said.

Everyone looked at Jake. "What's missing?" Marucho asked.

"The part where to actually manage to get into Okamiyasha's lair."

Nobody said anything for a while, then Ichijo spoke. "That, I can't help you with."

"I guess we'll figure that out when we get there." Marucho said.

Dan punched the air, "Let us commence mission 'Sneak into Okamiyasha's lair, saved Shun, and stop the world from being destroyed by a very angry demon bitch!'"

The others sweatdropped but agreed anyway. Thus begins the next part of their adventure, the hard part is yet to come.

XDXDXDXDX

Shun stared at Okamiyasha, who was staring right back. Shiba sighed, they had been like this for the past hour, neither had blinked in that period of time. Suddenly Okamiyasha sneezed, breaking eye contact with Shun. "Ha, I win!" Shun exclaimed.

Okamiyasha growled "Why is it that every single f*cking time you open your mouth, I want to strangle you?"

Shun shrugged, "It's a Kazami thing. If you think i'm bad you should meet my uncle Ichijo, now he's annoying."

"Shun, don't talk bad about my brother!" Shiba scolded.

Shun rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you know it's true. I mean just look at his hair, it's pink!"

Shiba grabbed some of his hair and scratched at it. Within moments the black came off? Underneath the black dye was none other than pink. "I have pink hair too! Just be lucky you don't have it!"

An idea came to Okamiyasha, a fun one. "Shiba go find some pink hair dye! I don't care if it's permanent or temporary."

"May I ask why mistress?" Shiba asked.

Okamiyasha began jumping up and down like a little kid. "I wanna dye Shun's hair pink!"

"What?" both Kazamis said.

"Hey, if anyone is gonna dye their hair it should be you, I won the staring contest."

"That one didn't count because it was before I wanted to dye your hair. Let us have a rematch to decide who's hair becomes pink!"

Shun smirked, "You're on!"

Once again, Okamiyasha and Shun began staring at eachother. After about twenty minutes, Shun sneezed. "Yes!" Okamiyasha cheered.

"Damn it!" Shun yelled.

Shiba sighed and when off to get the pink hair dye. Okamiyasha and Shun were having a little to much fun for the situation they were in.

* * *

Lol, I've always wanted to see Shun with pink hair. I can't draw, but if someone can would they please send me a drawing of Shun with pink hair? Just PM me and tell me you're gonna do it and i'll give you my email so you can send the pic to me.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been awhile everyone!

You guys like Bakugan right? (Well dur, you wouldn't be reading this is you didn't) Why don't you check out my Bakugan Pokemon crossover called Legendary Attack? In the several months it's been out 155 people read the story...and the only review I have is from my sister (Who doesn't count). I have a contest thingy going on right now, the first person to review (Other than my sister) gets to design the main bad guy! So please check it out! *Gives readers puppy eyes*

Btw anyone going to Ani-Jam? I am! *Squee!* I can't wait to meet Vic Mignogna! I'll be dressed as Edward Elric! Just found out that my dad is coming too... and he HATES anime and constantly makes fun of it. Like called Vic Mignogna, Vic Bolognia, or called Ouran High School Host Club, High School Musical (Which I HATE!). He's gonna ruin the awesome for me and my little sister T-T

* * *

Chapter 7, Didn't See That Coming...

Shun stared at his now pink hair, he wouldn't have minded as much if the dye had been temporary and he could have washed it out...eventually. But nooooo his stupid father just had to go and get PERMANENT pink dye. Now he was going to have to redye it black. Although it was amusing to see that Okamiyasha had made Shiba wash the black dye out of his hair.

Okamiyasha of course was having a blast, seeing both of the Kazami with bright pink hair was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. To her, Shun's expression was hilarious. "Having fun Shun?" she asked.

"Go swallow hair dye." Shun growled.

"I can't, we used it all on your head." Okamiyasha giggled.

Even Shun himself had to admit that was funny. "Nice one." Shun admitted.

Okamiyasha grinned, which looked more like baring her fangs that anything. "You said something nice to me? The world is ending and it isn't my doing!"

Shun rolled his eyes, "It was a good insult, that's all."

Okamiyasha turned away and pretended to be interested in something. Shun looked at the entrance and sighed. "I'm bored, there is absolutly nothing to do in this damn place."

"There are rocks. Entertain yourself." Shiba said.

Shun picked up a rock and threw it a Shiba's head. Shiba yelped as it hit him right between the eyes. "Ok, that was fun."

Shiba sighed, "I guess I did kind of bring that on myself."

Shun picked up another rock and threw it at Okamiyasha. One of her six tails grabbed it and held it while the other five ripped the rock into small pieces. "Are you done?" Okamiyasha growled.

"Well excuse me for trying to entertain myself miss bitchy."

"Let me rephrase that." Okamiyasha deepened her voice, "Are you done?"

"Hey look dad, she's finally hit purberty!"

That was the last straw. She was sick an tired of Shun's annoying comments. Okamiyasha finally snapped, she transformed into her true demon self. She was now a very big black wolf with fangs the size of Shun's entire being and claws as big as Jake's entire being.

Okamiyasha found it strange that Shun was now smirking. "Now guys!" he yelled.

Suddenly from behind several of the rocks in the cave emerged Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Jake, all of them were smiling. "What?" Okamiyasha screeched, "How?"

"In between the last chapter and this one you had Shiba go wash out the pink hair dye in his hair, while you dyed mine. While he was gone he met my friends and decided to help stop you once and for all. Using the telepathy Kazami can use between each other Shiba told me of their plan. I told them it wouldn't work because you were too powerful." Shun said.

"Then I remembered something I had read when researching you. You give half of your power to a Kazami when you form a contract with them, that power is returned if you are unsealed. BUT, if the Kazami dies before you are unsealed, that power stays with them in death. So you have less than a tenth of the power you had hundreds of years ago." Marucho said.

"Now it would be possible for a Bakugan to defeat you." Drago added.

"And, I could remove your soul from your body and keep it trapped in the realm between bodies while my friends destroyed your body." then Shun added to himself, "Although I don't know what kind of damage that would do to my soul."

"In other words, Okamiyasha your finished!" Runo yelled.

Okamiyasha growled, how on earth could a few pathetic humans defeat the most powerful demon in existance?

Dan, Marucho, Runo, Jake, Drago, Shiba, and Shun all looked at each other. "You guys ready for the final battle?" Shun asked.

"Hell yes!" Runo yelled, answering for everyone.

"Then lets go!"

The group ran towards the startled Okamiyasha, ready for the final battle. Or, was it truly the final battle?

\/www\/

Ichijo was in the middle of a very important meeting when he suddenly remembered something. He stood up very quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. "Oh shit!" he yelled, "I forgot to tell them-"

"Ichijo sit down!" his boss yelled, interrupting Ichijo. "If you disrupt the meeting one more time I will not just fire you, but throw in a pit of fire!"

Ichijo picked up his chair and sat back down. "Sorry sir."

Ichijo's boss continued the meeting, without knowing that something was about to go down.

* * *

Just one more chapter to go plus an epilogue!


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is...the final chapter. Except for the epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 8, The End?

Shun gritted his teeth as he fought to keep Okamiyasha's soul from reentering her body. His friends and father were trying to figure out how to kill Okamiyasha's body. The knife they had brought broke when they tried to stab her, Dan forgot to bring the matches for burning her, Shiba's claws weren't strong enough to peirce her either. Shun glanced down at his body, which lay lifeless on the floor without it's soul. This was the first time he had fully detached his soul from his body, it was weird to say the least. He was floating near the cave roof, using his powers to hold Okamiyasha's soul away from her body. It was definitely taking its toll on him, he was pretty sure that if a soul could pass out he would've already. "Hurry." Shun said.

Shiba could tell from his son's tone that wouldn't be able to hold Okamiyasha's soul back much longer. "Shun switch with me! I'll hold back the soul, you help figure this out!" he yelled.

"Alright."

Shiba detached his soul from his body and floated up to where Okamiyasha and Shun were battling. Using his power he attached a soul thread to Okamiyasha and nodded at Shun. Shun released his thread and sighed in relief. "Thanks." he said quitely.

"No problem." Shiba said.

Having been with Okamiyasha so many years, Shiba knew her soul pretty well so she wasn't giving him much trouble yet. Shun's soul disappeared, returning to it's body. Shiba looked down at Shun, he was unconscious, but that was normal when you completely detach your soul from your body. He'd wake up in a minute or two. Then he looked at his son's friends, it seem they had some sort of idea. Dan had jogged over to Shun and was poking his face. Shun's eyes snapped open, he grabbed Dan's finger, and Shiba guessed he said something about breaking it if Dan ever did that again.

Shun sat up and put a hand against his head, "That was wierd." he said half to himself.

"Sorry to ask this of you but, do you think you could do that soul thingy again to Drago? He's too big to take out in the cave, but in his soul form he's smaller right? Then he could burn Okamiyasha's body!"

Shun sighed, "I'll try, but I hope you won't need me afterwards because I will not be in good shape."

As Dan walked back over to the others, Shun's body went limp again as he detached his soul. "You ready Drago?" he asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Drago replied.

Shun took a deep breath and began pulled Drago's soul from his body, once it was out he attached a soul thread to it to keep Drago from drifting to any of the bodies in the room. He could already feel the strain, since this was his second time doing this in a very short period of time. Dan pulled out an ability card, "Ability active, *Insert name of one of Drago's fire attacks here*!"

A ball of fire launch from Drago and hit Okamiyasha's body. It instantly began to burn into nothing. Several things happened at once after that, Okamiyasha began shrieking, Shiba and Shun both released the souls they held and returned to their bodies, and the brawlers began cheering.

Then Okamiyasha's smoldering corpse began to glow a menacing black. The brawlers back away and Shiba went over to his son. "Are you alright Shun?" Shiba asked.

Shun groaned, "I'll live."

Shiba helped his son to his feet and they all watched confused as Okamiyasha's body disappeared, leaving a black hole in its place.

For a minute nothing happened, then as Shiba moved closer to investigate something emerged from the hole. "It's...A demon! This must be a portal to the demon realm!" Shiba exclaimed.

Before anyone could react the demon lunged forward and thrust it's razor sharp tail through Shiba's chest. "Ah.." Shiba cried out in shock.

"F-father!" Shun yelled.

Shun knew it was already too late, there was a gaping hole in his father's chest, his father was gone. Shun's hand curled into a fist, he was angry, but with his soul weakened after using it so much he knew there wasn't much he could do. The demon growled and turned on his friends. _"Screw weakness!" _Shun thought.

Shun dashed forward right towards the demon, startling it, he pulled out a kunai and drove it into the demon's throat. "Shun?" Marucho asked, "Are you okay?"

Shun turned and faced his friends. They saw that the demon's blood had splashed onto his face, some of his now pink hair had fallen over his left eye covering it partially, and his eyes had a slight crazed look to them. "I'll take that as no..." Marucho said.

Another demon began to emerge from the portal and Shun started to go closer. "Shun! What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Runo screamed.

Dan ran forward and grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on Shun! We have to get out of here for now." he said.

Shun allowed himself to be led out of the cave, to where Marucho's plane was. Once inside, he locked himself in his room, sat in a corner, and hugged his knees to his chest. _"Demons killed Shiba, demons killed my grandfather, demons destroyed my country." _Shun's hands clawed at the side of his legs and he growled, _"Demons must DIE!" _

Shun glanced at the window. _"We aren't flying yet, I could leave now and they'd never know. But, I don't have any weapons other than a few kunai and I don't think I could do much against the demons coming through with those. I'll wait until I can get my hands on some better weaponry." _Shun smiled demonically. _"Then, I'll kill them all, every single one of those damn demons will die."_

\/www\/

Once they returned to Marucho's mansion, Shun locked himself in one of the guest rooms while the rest of the brawlers sat and drank tea. "Will Shun be okay?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine now that he's away from Japan." Marucho replied.

"Are you sure?" Runo asked, "He seemed kinda...Not right anymore. I mean did you see the look is his eyes?"

"Well, he did just lose his father, his grandfather was killed earlier, and he probably had other friends who lived in Japan. He's probably just stressed right now." Drago said.

"Would a hug help?" Runo asked.

The rest of the brawlers looked at each other and shrugged, "I would help if it was me, but i'm not sure about Shun." Marucho said.

"You can give me a hug!" Dan said.

Runo glared at Dan. "Well, i'm gonna try anyway. Since I haven't done a single thing to help yet in this entire fanfic."

Runo walked to Shun's room and knocked on the door. "Shun? Can I come in?"

There was no answer so Runo tried the door handle, it was unlocked. Runo peeked into the room and found it empty. "Oh no."

Runo ran back to the others. "Guys! Shun's gone!" she yelled.

The others stood up. "What?" they all yelled.

Runo led them to Shun's room and showed them it was empty. Marucho sighed, "There's nothing we can do about him now. Hopefully he won't do anything too stupid."

"Like go back to Japan to fight the demons?" an unfamiliar female voice said.

Everyone turned to see an orange haired girl leaning against the wall in the hallway. They all jumped back startled. "Who the hell are you?" Runo asked.

The girl smirked and strode towards them. "The name's Tara Phantom, I'm a ninja gunslinger and Shun's best female friend. He told me he was going to fight the demons that came out of Japan and into the rest of the world, to make sure that no one else died. I've teamed up with him and decided to let his friends know what's going on. Oh yes, I also wanted to tell miss blue hair here that," Tara grabbed hold of Runo's shirt and lifted her up, "hugging Shun, is my job."

"O-okay." Runo said slightly scared.

Tara released Runo and smiled. "Well that's all! I better go before Shun leaves without me. See ya!" she said in a sing song voice.

Tara jumped over their heads and out the window in Shun's room. They brawlers all looked at eachother, "Well that was wierd." Dan said.

"She's scary." Runo said.

"Atleast now we know what's going on." Marucho said.

The brawlers turn to face the readers. "Well that's all for this fanfic. Except the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed and will read the sequel once it's out." Marucho said.

"And read some of Phantomthief's other fanfics too!" Dan added.

"Bye!" everyone says while waving at the readers.

* * *

Yay! This is the first time i've had the attention span to finish a story! Except the epilogue..which will be out very soon.


	10. Epilogue

This is a little sneak peek at what the sequal Demons Unleashed will be about!

Damn i'm on a role! Three chapters in two days? And i'll be starting Demons Unleashed soon!

* * *

Epilogue,

Three Months Later

_"The demons that have emerged from Japan seem to have calmed down lately, maybe this will be the end of the terror that has been the last three months." _The news reporter said.

"Yeah, fucking right, it's all because of us that those bastards have been terrorizing the world less." Shun scoffed.

Tara threw a soda at Shun. "Yeah yeah, we know, you're the almighty demon slayer."

Shun opened the soda and drank the entire thing. "What, you think you're the almightly demon slayer's girl and demon slave or something? You and Tsumeyasha have been kicking demon ass too, it hasn't been just me."

Tsumeyasha, son of Okamiyasha, was having trouble opening his soda. His claws which were always out were getting in his way. The silly human metal was beginning to irritate him. Tsumeyasha gave up and handed the soda to Tara. "Can you open this? My claws are getting in the way." he said slightly embarrased.

Tara smiled and took the soda, "Of course."

She opened the soda and handed it back to Tsumeyasha. "Thanks." the demon said.

Shun Kazami, Tara Phantom, and Tsumeyasha were sitting in their apartment just relaxing after another demon slaughter. It was nice, but the peace would only last until they got a call from Marucho telling them that more demons had left Japan.

Shun had finally agreed to team up with the brawlers, as long as they didn't do any of the fighting. It was much easier to track down the demons when Marucho knew exactly where they were. They were all pretty useful, Marucho tracked down the demons and told Shun, Tara, and Tsumeyasha where they were, Jake, Dan, and Drago made sure there were no innocent people in the area the demon was located, and Runo had gotten pretty good at sewing up Shun and Tara when they did something stupid. Tsumeyasha healed quickly since he was a demon so Runo didn't have to deal with his wounds.

After a few more minutes of peace Marucho called. "Hey guys there's a large group of demons heading to California, you may wanna start moving soon." he said.

"Got it Marucho." Shun said.

Shun hung up and looked at his friends. "You two ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tara yelled.

Tsumeyasha nodded, "Of course."

Shun flicked some of his pink hair out of his face, "Then lets go kick some demon ass!"

* * *

Short, but I did say it was a preview of Demons Unleashed, so i'm not gonna show you much.

I wanna say thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, hated, loved, helped my choose the ending (Thanks Mana!), and been patient when I got stuck and didn't update for a while. I hope to see you all reading in the sequal and my other stories (Seriously, I can't keep writing Legendary Attack until I have my main villain, it kinda sucks now but I plan on making it cooler and actionier.) bye for now!

Female Phantonthief is outta here!


End file.
